


The Pub

by celismrsstan



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Chris, F/M, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celismrsstan/pseuds/celismrsstan
Summary: Imagine meeting up with your boyfriend Chris at a pub after a tiring shoot for a Marvel movie. Maybe just a little something something afterwards....
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These are purely fictional and not meant to harm or insult anybody. It’s meant for fun and just a legit good read. I have never been to Ireland 🇮🇪 so some dialects might seem a bit off (I apologize for that). I hope you guys like it! I’m clearly just an amateur sharing her work! 🤍 luv u all!

*Your phone buzzed*

Chris Evans is calling...

“I’m at the Pub. Are you near? Anthony, Jen, Seb and Anna just arrived. They’re all asking if you’re almost here.” Chris semi-shouts, the noise from the pub evident in the background. You can hear Anthony and Seb arguing about who can chug beer faster Anna or Jen. “We’re at the corner table, just text me when you’re here, babe. I’ll come fetch you, it’s a bit crowded tonight.”

“Yeah I’m just a corner away from the pub. No need to come fetch me, I can manage, Chris.” You reply, adjusting your white knit cropped top. It was summertime in Belfast so your brown colored leather skirt was short enough to wear, it had 2 inch thick brown leather belt, which you always thought was cute. You paired it with green square toed heels. “I’ll see you inside, babe. By the way tell Mackie and Seb I bet 50 bucks on Jen.” 

Chris laughs, repeating what you said to the group earning laughs from the table and a “I told you so” from Anthony. “Alright. See you, Y/N.” 

“Don’t drink too much, Chrissy, I’m not even there yet.” You laugh, knowing Chris, his alcohol tolerance is probably 5x higher than yours.

Chris laughs. “Whatever makes you happy, babe. I gotta go, Seb’s making me do all your shots and I miss you.”

“Miss you too even if we just had brunch together at like 10 am.“ You laughed, sinking down in the backseat of your Uber. 

You met Chris through Seb. Both of you had worked in a previous movie together and got really close. So, when Seb was shooting Captain America: The Winter Soldier with Chris, he often invited you to hang with them a couple of times. Chris never really made obvious moves on you when you guys hung out but he found you to be extremely attractive and have asked Seb if you were dating anyone. He would hug you a little longer than Seb did but other than that you were completely dense. Later in the months, you noticed how Seb sometimes made low key excuses to leave you and Chris alone. His reasons would vary from the most trivial things like “Oh I have to pay my compliments to the chef the food is amazing, I’ll be back in a bit” to “Excuse me, I’ll just head to the restroom my tummy isn’t really agreeing with me at the moment.” You didn’t really want Seb to know that you somehow noticed his little matchup, you just acted all ignorant. 

Chris’ flirty moves were a bit more noticeable when you were casted in Avengers 3 with them as Jess Cabot. Seb and Chris was ecstatic that you were in the same movie as them. The whole cast seemed to enjoy teasing both of you and Chris, especially Chris, on set. After a few months, Chris finally asked you out and now you guys have been dating for a year. 

You arrived at the average sized pub in Belfast, where the cast has been going to every other night. Tonight Chris, Anthony, Seb, Anna (Seb’s girlfriend) and Jen (Anthony’s wife) are the only ones out. The cast usually went out on weekends or when really tiring and difficult scenes were shot for Avengers 4 that day. The hotel, that the cast stayed in was 7 minutes away from the pub. You and Chris basically shared a hotel room when work required you to go outside the country. While the boys had a few scenes in the afternoon you had the whole afternoon free so you spent it doing facial masks with Lizzie in her room. Lizzie felt under the weather so she didn’t come tonight.

Several other pubs were lined up in the street where the pub was located. Lots of people were outside the pubs. Chris was right it was a packed night, you thought to yourself, maybe I should’ve had him accompany me. Although, you never really worried about people recognizing you and your cast members. People were mostly too drunk to recognize you and your other cast members, although sometimes people would ask for pictures but mostly they minded their own business. 

You entered the black antique French doors of the pub and made a bee line to the corner table. The pub was really crowded but you still had an inch of personal space in there so you didn’t really mind. Although, you had to avoid a few preoccupied couples and some elbows. When you finally spot your table, you see Anna and Jen chugging their beers while Anthony and Seb are cheering them on. Meanwhile, Chris is laughing at the scene in front of him and at the same time he’s low key checking the crowd to see if you’re already in the pub. Jen finishes her beer first and gets a hug from Anthony, Anna laughs at Seb who looks like he just lost a trust fund. Seb nudges Chris and points him to your direction. You wave at the two men looking in your direction. 

Chris spots you and stands up as you approach the table. He embraces you and kisses your cheek then whispers in your ear. “Hi, Baby. Thanks for not making me look like a 5th wheel anymore.”

“Glad to do so, Chrissy. Do I get my 50 bucks now?” You reply, sitting in between Chris and Seb. Jen and Anna laughs. 

“Gambling is the lowest form of wit.” Seb murmurs.

“Isn’t it Sarcasm, Love?” Anna replies, earning a laugh from the group except from Seb who looked like a puppy who got kicked in the belly. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side, baby.” Seb whines to Anna and hands me his 50 bucks. “I’m betting against you and your wife, Mackie. I’m pretty sure Jen can destroy you in beer chugging.” 

Anthony aka Mackie and Seb goes into another argument about who can probably win beer chugging Hemsworth or Thor. 

“-Yeah but Thor is a God he can probably drink a whole keg.” Seb explains. 

“Sure, Alright, I’ll give you a point for that.” Anthony says, rubbing his chin. 

“See what I had to deal with on set today.” Chris says, you laugh at his comment, his chair closer to yours by now and his arm is around your waist. “Did you spend the whole afternoon doing facial masks with Lizzie?”

You squeeze his knee and look up to him. “Yeah we did that and watched Friends all afternoon. I bet my face still smells like strawberries from the mask.” You reply, slightly listening to the argument in front of you. 

He leans in and sniffs your cheek and sneaks in a kiss. “Yeah it smells like strawberries.” 

You blush like crazy at his little action. “It wasn’t an invitation, weirdo” you said while laughing, playfully pinching his forearm.

Before Chris could get his revenge, Anthony and Seb stops their arguing and butts in. “Okay get a room guys we feel like we’re third wheeling on your date now.” Anthony teases, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Anthony you’re just jealous.” Jen says. “Speaking of which, Y/N, Anna and I are getting the shots for the mean time.”

“Finally!” Anna jokingly sighs, and grabs your’s and Jen’s hand. “Let’s go and take some shots!” 

“Don’t over do it, honey.” Seb tells Anna. “You know what happened the last time, Y/N please watch out for Anna.” 

“Yeah yeah Seb I got her don’t worry.” You laugh, Anna and Jen already pulling you towards the bar. 

Chris watches the girls walking towards the bar, his mind on full alert to see if any random guys are checking you out or are about to hit on you. Chris spots a few checking you out as you pass by them, he tenses and is controlling himself to not tell off the dickheads checking you out from the distance. You’re one of the few people who knows about his anxiety when it comes to crowded places and you. So far, Chris is calmer knowing that you aren’t alone. 

“Chris, don’t worry, I told Jen and Anna to beat up any guy who goes close to Y/N.” Anthony says, handing him a shot glass. “Let’s take shots man, Nicky gave us some Bombay Sapphire shots.”

“Thanks man, there’s too many fucking creeps here I’m just a little worried.” Chris says downing the shot with Anthony and Seb. “You bought the Juul yet, Seb? I heard a shit ton of kids died from it.”

“Yeah I heard about that, but nah as soon as Anna saw my Juul she says it’s dangerous and she won’t suck my dick if I Juul.” Seb says, Chris and Anthony bursts out laughing. “Naturally I want my girl to be happy plus dick sucking is pretty chill too.” 

“That’s the most fucked up response ever, what happened when you threw it out?” Anthony teases obviously knowing the answer, but he’s a guy so you know. 

“Dude that’s too much information, too much!” Chris says facepalming his face. 

“Cummed twice, wasn’t disappointed with my decision plus my lungs aren’t shit.” Seb says proudly, although a little blush was forming on his cheeks. 

“Well he’s got a point.” Chris mutters, while Anthony high-fives Seb and shares his sexcapades with Jen. 

“That’s really interesting and gross at the same time. Jens literally right across from us-“

“What about Jen?” You ask placing the new bottle of Jose Cuervo on the table and taking your seat beside Chris. 

“Yeah, what Y/N says, what about me?” Jen says, taking a seat next to Anthony and starts gunning and passing the shots around. “Honey bear?” 

“Nothing, love. I was just telling them about Barcelona.” Anthony exclaims, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “The fun parts in Barcelona, Chris is hella interested in Barcelona.” 

“I am?” Chris says, Anthony coughs while Seb plays with Anna’s hand. “Oh right I am interested.” 

“Cut the bullshit what did you actually tell them.”Jen says while looking Anthony straight in the eye. 

“Our sexcapades.” 

You coughed out the water you were drinking while Chris was rubbing your back in genuine concern. Anna slaps Sebs shoulder all the while Jen is red as a tomato.

“Too much info!!! You’re drinking my shot for this round, buddy!”Jen says, handing her shot over to Anthony. 

“It’s alright babe I didn’t tell them everything.” Anthony winks at Jen. The group laughs at the couples exchange. It was funny to watch Anthony and Jen fake argue it was more like a comedy skit than a legit heated one. 

“You guys are nuts.” Seb mutters and Chris laughs while sort of agreeing at the same time. 

7 shots, a lot of cocktails and beers later, you were a bit tipsy. Your shot limit was 3 so you were surprised at how far you’ve gone considering the size of the shot glass. You were pretty stoked about it. You glance at the guys and they were holding up pretty well. Anthony was louder than before (typical) and Seb was either flirty with Anna or was talkative with everybody. Chris, on the other hand, was touchier than usual. You didn’t mind though and this isn’t the first time. He’s usually touchy, protective, alert and horny all at the same time when he’s intoxicated, but he still strangely acknowledges your consent of course which is one of the things you found attractive about him. 

Seb and Anthony invited some friends over so they were preoccupied with them while Jen and Anna were indulged in a conversation that they were having. Meanwhile, you and Chris were pretty occupied as well.

Chris was telling you what happened in the set this afternoon and secretly told you the scenes they shot. Which was not supposed to be shared to anyone but since you didn’t tell anyone he always did. He was moving closer and closer to you by now. Chris’ favorite and your favorite perfume of his, is intoxicating and is making you a bit hot. You think you’re drunk, shit you are drunk. 

“Baby, I think I’m drunk.” You cut in, grateful that you weren’t slurring, you rest your head on his shoulder. 

“You don’t say.” Chris laughs, holding you up by your waist. “It’s alright babe I’m here, I’ll protect you. I mean, I drank most of your shots already.” 

“Ha ha ha very funny.” You say rolling your eyes and you cover your face with your hands. “Babe my alcohol tolerance is equivalent to a bird.” 

Chris holds both your hands and kisses it. Then he rests his hand on your thigh and rubs it lovingly. You close your eyes as if it’s the alcohol that’s making you dizzy and not his touch. “It’s okay baby I’m more than honored to take your shots for you.” He leans in closer and whispers in your ear. “Besides I think birds are hot.” 

“Chrissy you’re such a dork!” You laugh, Chris turning red as a tomato. “That was probably the dorkiest pick up lines I’ve ever heard but that strangely worked.” 

“See it’s not about the content it’s about the fucking outcome.” Chris says, his cheeks already red. “I didn’t mean to curse babe I thought it would sound better.” 

You laugh. “Glad I’m not the only one intoxicated.” 

“No I’m not, okay maybe a bit.” He says, now his arm is around your shoulder while he’s holding your hand. “Thank god you’re gonna carry me, otherwise I’m toast.” 

“Baby I can’t carry you, you’re fit and all but you weigh a fuck ton.” 

“A fuck ton, you want to fuck a ton, tonight?” He asks smirking at you, his blue eyes now completely dark. 

“Hold your horses Chris!”You say to him your cheeks burning now.” You don’t want Anthony and Seb to hear that they’ll tease you all day tomorrow!” 

“Sorry I’ll keep it PG 13.” He pouts and kisses you on the cheek. 

Chris wasn’t really the type of boyfriend to pressure you into Sex and what not. He was worried that you might think he’s that type of guy, but of course you know that he’s not. The first time you guys did it, he kept asking if you were cool with it. You knew about his anxiety after he opened up to you about it but you didn’t mind you loved him a lot. After that it was a weekly occurrence and it was quite addicting. Sometimes you pushed him into things that he only pleasured from and he was surprised about it. All around, Chris was a great boyfriend and you were so lucky. 

“Y/N lets go dance!” Anna says holding out her hand for you to take. When you did hold her hand she pulled you up and you were standing beside her. 

You look back at Chris to ask for his permission, not that you need it but you would feel better if you did. “Chris, I’ll go dance with them, okay?”

“Yeah sure baby, have fun. Stay with Jen and Anna, alright?” Chris says, giving you a quick peck on the lips. His hand straying at the top of your bottom. God this man is really touchy when he’s drunk. 

“You guys don’t make a baby now were in public.” Jen jokingly says. 

“Don’t worry we’ll be doing that later.” Chris smirks, your eyes widening and your cheeks burning up. 

“OHMYGOD!”

“Too much info, Chris.” Anna mutters, heading to the dance floor. 

“I did not expect that.” You say genuinely embarrassed by Chris comment. “See you babe.” 

The three of you headed out to the space where people were dancing and jumping. What you liked about the pub you were at is that they played classic r&b, hip hop, pop and blues music that were up beat and was easy to dance too. All in the value by Honne played and you thought how good a beer would be while listening to this tune. 

“Hey guys I’ll head to the bar, a beer would be super chill with this song.” You semi shout. “Want me to get you some?” 

“Sure Y/N! I’ll get what you’re having!” Jen semi shouts over the music. 

“Me too!” Anna semi shouts as well and they both continue dancing to Honne. 

You reach the bar and Nick the bartender smiles at you. “Hello Y/N! Bout ye? What you keen for?”

“Hi Nick! I’m good! I could still tell that you’re an Aussie.” You smile at him. “I’ll have 3 pale ales please.” 

“Aye just testing out the accent. Where’s Chris at, mate?” Nick asks while prepping the beers. “Good on yah lass, he let yah go alone in the pub.” 

“That was a good try, Nick.” You laugh, Nick handing you the beers. “Chris is at the corner table. Seb and Anthony are here too so are Anna and Jen.” 

You glance at the now empty table and you spot the guys on the ‘dance floor’ with the gals. Chris is looking around the pub probably looking for you, while looking extremely handsome. Your cheeks heat up a bit and you listen to Nick again. 

“-tell the lads I said hello ye? The pubs packed tonight. Tell Chrissy boy that my son really loved the video he sent to him. Couldn’t stop   
Talking about it.” Nick smiles. ”Tell Anthony to stop scaring away the customers ye? His dancings really nuts mate.”

You and Nick glance at Anthony stiffly twerking and Jen laughing at him. Meanwhile, Seb, Chris and Anna are talking and dancing at the same time. “I will Nicky! Thanks for the beer.” 

“Oh beers on the house, Y/N.” 

“Thanks Nicky-“ 

“Hey, need a hand with that?” A man a few inches shorter than Chris, approached you. Smiling while leaning on the bar.

“I can manage. Thanks!” You smile at him. He smiles back and steps an inch closer.

“You gotta watch out for Capt., mate.” Nick warns the stranger, point. “She has a boyfriend.” 

“Who? I mean I got a girlfriend too, she looks a lot like you.” He smiles, he’s handsome and all a bit like a younger version of Robert De Niro, but Chris is still a 100000x more attractive than this guy. He touches your arm seductively. 

“Umm... y-you heard Nick I have to go. Nice meeting you whoever you are.” You stutter and smile at him. 

The stranger clearly not a local, blocks your way. “Wait aren’t you Y/N Y/LN Oh my god! That’s who are! Damn you’re hotter in person I mean-“

“Is this guy bothering you, baby?” Chris asks, towering over the guy. His blue eyes darker than it was a while ago. His cheeks and his neck is red from the alcohol. “Hey man, stop flirting with my girlfriend.” 

“Oh shit! Sorry man. I’m just a huge fan of Y/N I’m like her biggest fan!” The stranger says and finally gets a good look at Chris. “Holy shit balls it’s Chris Evans!” 

“Stop bothering them, mate. The locals respect people’s privacy here. Move along, lad.” Nick says coming back from his other customers. “Hey Chrissy good to see yah buddy, proposed to Y/N yet?” 

Thankfully the stranger got the memo and drank his drink and bothered some other chick. Chris puts his arm around my waist protectively. 

“Nicky!” You shout and Chris laughs. 

“Not yet!” Chris says smiling at Nick, you blush again. With the alcohol hot in your system it wasn’t noticeable. “See yah later Nick gotta take my lady dancing.” 

Chris wades through the dancing bodies, while holding your hand and looking back at you to check on you. You reach the group and hand the girls their drink. They say their thank yous and focus back their attention back to their boyfriend and husband. 

Chris pulls you to his arms. You loop your arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. His hands stray lower until they’re on your hips and circles around the top of your bottom. 

“Babe your hands are getting low.” You tease, you take sip of your beer. Chris holds your hand that’s holding the beer and takes a swig of your beer. “Hey that’s mine but since I love you I’ll share.” 

“My hands love your hips that’s why and I thought you were drunk? I’m helping you out.” Chris asks, concern sketched on his face. One of his hands squeezes your butt and he gives you a peck. 

“Babe, horny Chris is getting loose.” You laugh, placing his hands to your waist. “There PG-13.” 

“Horny Chris?” Chris laughs, lowering his hands again. “With you I’m always horny.”

You feel your face heat up. “Ugh stop it with the cheesy pickup lines, Evans.”

“I thought I was Chrissy or Baby or Babe.” He pouts. “Everyone else can call me Evans, you-you call me Babe, Baby or Chrissy.” 

You laugh, Chris is definitely intoxicated. “Alright Baby. I’m pretty sure sober Chris wouldn’t mind the ‘Evans’.” You drink some of your beer and Chris finishes it after you drink from it. You sigh. Damn there goes my drink. 

“He does mind but he doesn’t tell you because he thinks it’s stupid. Drunk Chris is telling you now cause he’s concerned for sober Chris’ welfare.” 

You laugh more and pause when you see Chris’ face. He’s really taking this deep. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll give you a kiss will it make it better?” 

Chris’ face immediately lightens up. “1000000x.” He grabs your face and kisses your lips. The lights are dimmed down in the pub so nobody will real notice if you’re snogging a person or what. A few seconds after, Chris slips his tongue inside your mouth and his hand pushes your face closer to his. You moan into his mouth. Both his hands are now pressing your body closer to his, you feel something poking your stomach. You pause from the intense make out session and look him in the eyes smiling. 

“Baby, you’re poking my stomach.” You laugh and kiss his mouth. He smiles, Chris’ eyes are black the blue is now surrounding the darkness thinly. His cheeks and his neck are super red from the alcohol and hot make out session a few seconds ago. 

“I’m sorry baby I couldn’t handle it.” Chris laughs. “Want to go back to the hotel? It’s 2:30 am anyways.” 

“Yes please.” You softly say. The beer now slightly making you more dizzy or was it the make out session you just had a while ago. “Let’s tell the guys.” 

You and Chris are now in the foyer of the hotel, attempting to look sober but Chris absolutely failing at it. Telling the guys that both of you were leaving was not complete with out teasing both of you to use “protection” and Anthony shouting “learn from my sexcapades, Chris.” Chris and I just laughed while Jen slapped Anthony’s head. 

By the time you reached your floor level, Chris wrapped his arm around your shoulder. Or more like holding you for support.”Baby you weigh a fuc-“ You pause, remembering you’re convo earlier. “Baby you weigh a ton, can you walk too?”

“Yes I way a fuck ton and yes I’ll try to walk more but you smell like strawberries.” He slurrs a bit sniffing your hair and then kissing your cheek. “Why does the hallway have to be so fucking long.” 

“You can say that again.” I huff, walking while carrying some of Chris’ weight, focusing on walking because Horny Chris is getting handst and you’re fucked up as well but not as bad as Chris. 

“Jesus, Chris, how many shots did you take?” 

“Hmmm about 10 Bombay Sapphire shots plus cocktails plus the beers and the Jose Cuervo bottle you girls bought and didn’t finish.” Chris explains, holding onto you tighter as he groans. You feel a bit guilty. “The hallways all topsy turvy.” 

“I know babe, just hang on.” You say kissing his hand that’s wrapped around your shoulder. You finally arrive at your room. “We’re here babe.” 

“Yes!” Chris semi shouts. “ I can take a piss.” 

“Chris people are sleeping.” You say as both of you enters the suite. 

“That’s not what you say when we’re doing it and it’s 3:00 in the morning.” Chris smirks, you immediately blush and slap his shoulder. “Ouch my shoulder, babe.” 

“You drama queen go take a piss your bladder gonna burst.” You laugh, heading over to the desk and discarding all you jewelry on it. You take off you heels and place it on the side as well as Chris’ sneakers that he left outside the bathroom. The suite had a large queen sized bed but since Chris was a huge guy he took up half of the bed and half of your side because he loved cuddling when we were sleeping. He always slept in the nude, you didn’t though, because it was too cold for you. Chris’ body heat warmed you the whole night. 

You were charging your phone when Chris’ hands wrapped around you. His perfume intoxicating your senses. “Babe, did you wash-“

“Yup I washed my dick.”

“No, Ew!, I meant your hands.” You laughed and slapping Chris’ arm. 

“Oh right, hand! Yup I did! Smells good too.” He says, turning you to face him. Chris’ hair was wet from the shower he took and was just in his boxers. Playing the role of Captain America requires him to bulk up and get a six pack. So the sight you have every night was just Chris Evans naked or Chris Evans with boxers which was your least favorite. 

“Like what you see?” Chris jokes, knowing you hate that pick up line cause it’s true you did like what you see too much. 

“Nope it’s just c-chill.” You say, your lips wetting your dry lips. The redness of your cheeks now traveled down to your neck and chest. 

“I like the stutter.” Chris drawls, rubbing your waist and pulling you close to him. “It’s hot.” 

“Mhmm. Why are you wearing boxers?” You ask. “Not that I don’t mind it’s always nothing you know it’s just different-“

“Cause I have a boner it’s gonna fucking poke you if I don’t wear boxers.” 

“Poke me all you want.” You whisper, blushing so hard your cheeks feel like they’re coal pits. 

“Fuck.” Chris groans, grabbing your face to kiss you. The whole night was literally spent with Chris poking you with his boner. The poking lasted up to 3 rounds and you were to sore for another round and Chris’ balls were too sore for another. You both slept cuddled up to each other. Chris held you in his arms and was hard to escape from when you had to use bathroom in the middle of the night especially after love making. 

THE END


End file.
